derzuidefandomcom-20200213-history
Vincent Innocent
"That's a terrible thing. I like it." '' --Booker, being a fanatic. '''Vincent Innocent '(Leonard Booker)''' '''is the main character of the story. He is a brutal criminal who murdered and mutilated people. Background Booker, born 1976 in a village somewhere in Austria has always been a criminal mastermind and a very religious person. However as a child, he began to believe in his very own religion, where he sees himself as God and his own model. Soon he made an early decision about going to military as soon as possible. At the age of 10, he claimed that he accidentally set his parents' bedroom on fire, after his mother refused to allow him, working with needles and chemicals. Still a few months later, Booker was able to continue with his "work". He soon realized, strength is meant to be in a body of a god and started training his muscles for a very long time. With 15 years, a female teacher called Booker's family for a serious conversation. In the meeting, she says that she's a bit curious about Booker's behavior, since he gave her a random exercise, containing sentences about strange wishes and identities as the god of his religion. According to the teacher, he claims, his family name would be foolish and that a new name is needed, in order to fit in his world of freedom like DerZuide and his favorite one, Vincent Innocent. Though this led to extreme measures, Booker's dreams did never vanish. Shortly before the family moved away, there was a dispute between Leonard and a student, where he knocked the kid out cold. Some days later, the kid's teeth were all broken and soon he was no longer able to eat solid food and eventually he couldn't speak a word for a long time. Booker didn't seem to be sorry. Instead, he went on, making progress in his world of enlightenment and realism, by fighting for himself. He hardly had friends and when he was a gracious host, it all ended into tragedy. Whether a fight or an accident, Booker was miserable as a child. Even as a student, he didn't had the best conditions with teachers. It can be assumed that he attacked his geography teacher with a sharp needle, which appeared to be a stunning arrow on the boy's opinion, because there might be some dangerous animals in his class. A month later, Booker's horrific behavior went too far and at the end his father committed suicide by throwing himself into a deep hole. The kid was very sad and claimed his mother is responsible for his father death and killed her in return. The bodies were never found, however it is possible that he threw the body into the river, as a corpse was found the river's mouth. 20 years passed and Booker started a "career" as a fighter and already is meant to be under arrest by the police. Still he's very dangerous and hard to catch. Some people even describe his movements like the ones of a cat.